


06.02, 20xx

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: He was born today, eighteen years ago to be exact. His mother made a mistake eighteen years ago,





	06.02, 20xx

He was born today, eighteen years ago to be exact. His mother made a mistake eighteen years ago, the same unfaithful day he was born was the day Akechi Mitsuhide betrays Oda Nobunaga. The sweet irony makes him smile, he plans to stab his good-for-nothing father behind his back after that...

He didn't know what else he should do, should he hang himself like his mother did? Slash his wrist until the crimson liquid drains out from his lithe body and cloth into a disgusting brownish-red, on the tatami mats of his apartment?

A laugh reverberates from his throat, it sounds hollow and grates his nerves as if someone else is laughing instead of himself. Another hollow laughter escapes him.

How much he wish that this deplorable day ends sooner, he abhors this day, the day he was fucking born. But then again, he should move from his bed and continue his life. The dawn is just starting to peek out after all.

With that, Goro Akechi stands up from his bed and do his long morning routine like any other day. He'll probably buy a cake for social media reasons later. 

"It'll be a good day... Who the fuck am I kidding, haha." He laughed hollowly "Nothing is good will happen today."


End file.
